magirecofandomcom-20200223-history
Account Transfer
This guide only applies to transferring accounts from one mobile device to another. For the PC version, see DMM GAMES PC Version. Account transfer (Japanese: , Hikitsugi, literally means inheritance) means transferring the data of an account to a new device using its transfer ID ( , also known as "recovery code") and password ( ). NOTICE: Transfer ID is different to Player ID. If the device used on which you log in your account is damaged or missing, or if you uninstall the game app, you cannot recover your account without transfer ID and password. They represent your ownership of the account. Please find a safe place to write them down properly. Password Setting For a step-by-step visual guide to setting your password, see First Time Start-up Guide An account without a password cannot be transferred. The transfer ID is generated when a new account is created, and it would never change unless you consult the game operator. After going through the tutorial quests, you can check your transfer ID and set (change) your password by tapping the gear icon in homepage -> 設定 -> 引き継ぎ. Notice that anyone who logged in an account can change its password even if (s)he doesn't know the present one. How to Transfer There is a " " (Data Transfer) button in the left bottom of the top page of Magireco whether it's been logged in or not. To transfer an account to a new device, tap the button. If this is the first time Magia Record has been run on this device, you will be prompted to accept the Terms and Conditions again. Input your transfer ID and password, then tap "OK" and "引き継ぐ" (Transfer), and the data of your account should be transferred to the new device. Meanwhile, the account will automatically be logged out of the old device. Trying to transfer an account that is already logged in on the device results in a 500 error, and nothing further will happen. Common Errors If the account transfer failed, the game may pop up one of the messages below. Invalid Characters * Japanese: Check if you input any character other than half-width letters and numbers in the transfer ID, or any character other than half-width characters in the password. The transfer ID or password should not contain any of these characters. Sometimes copy & paste leads to this error. Invalid Password * Japanese: Passwords must be between 8 and 15 characters long. Check that you have entered the correct password. Wrong Transfer ID or Password * Japanese: Check if you typed your transfer ID and password correctly, or if you mistakenly input Player ID as Transfer ID. Country Code Mismatches * Japanese: After the event A Diary to Write With You, the game introduced the country code system. Any account would be generated a country code when first logged in. The country code depends on your IP address, which can be affected by VPNs. But once generated, it would never change unless you consult the game operator. Besides, a newly installed game app generates a new account with a country code according to your IP when you first start it. Thus, when this error occurs, please recall your country code according to the information given above. Then clear the app data. Restart the game with an IP address in corresponding country (use a VPN if necessary). If the transfer fails again, repeat the same steps using VPN of any possible country that your account may belong to. See Also *DMM GAMES PC Version - transferring accounts to the PC version * Country Code Lookup - Magia Record Chinese Wiki (page content in English) Category:Tutorial